


Beneath Him

by guiltyhousewife



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Disneykinkmeme, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyhousewife/pseuds/guiltyhousewife
Summary: Over the course of the movie Kuzco develops feelings for Pacha. Kuzco realizes that the reason he didn't want to marry a woman was because he's gay. Unfortunately he's fallen for his happily married friend and is developing jealousy toward Pacha's wife





	Beneath Him

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for disneykinkmeme

This should be beneath him.

Why, a year ago, hell, even a month ago, the idea of lusting after some common peasant would have earned anyone who dared to suggest it a laugh of haughty disdain.

And yet, Kuzco had learned that Pacha wasn't just a common peasant. He was brave, and noble, funny and kind - and more importantly, a true friend.

Yeah, just a friend, at least in Pacha's eyes.

But Kuzco still remembers the little thrill he felt when pretending to be Pacha's wife (albeit, still in llama form). And he still remembers, while being carried like a princess, how even though Pacha had a little extra weight, he was still very strong and firm. And he remembers how warm he felt when Pacha clapped his shoulder in camaraderie, or, in special circumstances, wrapped him a warm hug - how flushed and antsy he had felt.

A feeling that was growing.

But of course, Pacha was a straight man (assumedly), a married man with a cute little home and cute little kids forming a cute little picture that made Kuzco gag.

It's not that he didn't like the other members of Pacha's lucky little brood. The kids were nice, and even fun when they were up to their shenanigans and the forever-young Kuzco got to join in. And his wife, well she was alright - he could see how Pacha could find her beautiful. And Chica did have a fiery spirit that Kuzco had to admire.

But that didn't mean he couldn't resent her for having a man Kuzco decided should be his.

He visited Pacha, alot. And fortunately, he was always welcome. After giving the children some gold baubles to play with, they disappeared and it was just him and Pacha, Pacha a man who treated Kuzco with such honestly and sincerity that Kuzco needed to see how far he could take those feelings.

And then, Chica would make her appearance.

Behind his hand, Kuzco pantomimed vomiting as they kissed each other in greeting and exchanged cute pet-names. Neither one of them noticed him at all, so caught up in marital love.

"Say, Kuzco, you're in for a real treat tonight. Chica made yet another of her wonderful dinners, and I tell ya budy, you won't find anything as good as her cooking."

"That's nice, that's nice." Kuzco said patronizingly. "Hey, if you're so good at cooking, Chica, maybe you should be a cook in the palace. You could even go now. Why don't you scurry on down there, and I'll stay here with Pacha."

The pair shot him a quizzical look. though it was only Chica's expression that was tinged with the beginnings of animosity.

She dropped a kiss on Pacha's forehead (Kuzco could swear it was smugness in her eyes) and left for the kitchen, saying with an efficient, proud air:

"Well, dinner's not going to cook itself. Gotta take care of my man."

"Isn't she just the perfect little housewife?" Kuzco remarked, making sure it was loud enough for Chica to hear.

Pacha was, as always, oblivious. "I know", he said with a sickeningly adoring look.

Kuzco was exasperated.

Later that night, as they finished their meal (which, Kuzco had to begrudingly admit, was pretty tasty), he suggested drinks. What wasn't made better by drinks? The kids wanted to hang around and see what the adults were up to, but Chica herded them into bed. And as Pacha rose from his chair to kiss his kids goodnight, Kuzco drank and stewed.

What was wrong? Couldn't Pacha see how attractive he was? He was fabulous and splendid and charming and magnetic and all the things that should have Pacha begging to be with him. And graciously Kuzco would let him. He could stay with Kuzco, in the palace. And Kuzco would have an even greater chance of dazzling him with his wealth and lifestyle (though tonned down during his adventures of life-lessons). Pacha would be there to advise him and keep him company, and later, in his private quarters, he could hold Kuzco. He could rightfully adore him with body and words. Wistfully, Kuzco wondered that it must be pretty nice to be covered with all that warm and assuring bulk, to have strong arms hold him down and bodily worship him.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Pacha returned, saying Chica had gone to bed for an early night. All the better. He and Pacha drank and talked and laughed, relieving old escapades and talking about the promise of tomorrow and the gossip of today. Kuzco made sure to lean over the table closer, so Pacha might finally notice his perfectly golden skin and lean, toned frame - his glossy locks and long eyelashes which he fluttered unashamedly.

Pacha started to surrender to bed as well, citing husband-ly duties and how early he had to get started on his work in the morning, but Kuzco strove to compel him to stay in his patented, winning fashion.

"Aww, come on Pacha. Were's the man I know, the man of action and danger?"

Pacha laughed - "Hey, I'm not so sure I was all that..."

Kuzco put his hand on his arm, coaxing him down to sit in the dim light of the remaining candle.

"Sure you were. And you still are. You're courageous and strong and bold - almost as much as me." He deigned to mention how Pacha was also increasingly attractive, in a manly, sturdy way, in Kuzco's eyes. He'd play that card later.

Pacha seemed to grow uncomfortable with the unabashed praise. He waved it away.

"Aww come on, stop that."

Kuzco folded his hands and laid his chin atop it (he was sure he looked inviting) and spoke in honeyed tones.

"See, that's what I like about you, Pacha. You're so humble."

Pacha coughed at seeing the youthful lust in Kuzco's eyes, and said loudly into the night.

"Here, let me refresh your drink, buddy."

"You first, dearheart."

Pacha sputtered, spilling some of the wine onto the table as he poured.

"Come again?"

Kuzco sidled closer on the bench. How great was he at seduction?

"You know, I was thinking about how much fun it would be to go back to that quaint little restaurant dressed up as husband and wife again. With my innate beauty I could easily pass as your wife, and you play the part of husband so well."

"Oh boy", Pacha lamented in his head, "I am not ready to deal with a misguided, horny teenager. Not at this age."

"Yeah," he choked out, "that'd be, uh, good for a laugh, I suppose."

"After all," Kuzco plied in his lowest, most breathy tone,"we never got to finish our honeymoon." He laid a hand on Pacha's thigh.

"Pacha, honey, come to bed."

Pacha jumped up in relief and Kuzco looked guilty, with Chica standing in the doorway, wrapped loosely in a gold robe.

"What's going on here?" she asked, casting suspicious glances at them both.

Pacha made it over to her in less than three strides, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing dear, just telling Kuzco I had to get to bed. Actually, I'll go get ready now." And he bolted as fast as a big guy could back into the darkened bedroom.

Kuzco felt sullen and cheated.

"Well, Kuzco," Chica said, looking down at him with her hand on her hips,"shouldn't you be leaving to go home to your own bed now?"

Kuzco rose regally, only tripping a little in his inebriated state.

He leaned into Chica's face with an accusing finger.

"You might have won this round, housewife, but I've yet to loose the war."

Chica, bewildered, watched the impossibly cocky youth stumble off into the night.


End file.
